


Thoughts and Feelings

by Mimaoki



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon (Game), Splatoon 2
Genre: Agent 28, Agent 3 - Freeform, Agent 8 - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom 8, F/F, Fingering, Gay, Kinda, Lesbian, Masturbation, Shorts, Smut, Sub 3, explicit - Freeform, intended lowercase, kinda again, mature - Freeform, mentioned masturbation, woah, wonk wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: Three isn't a pervert, but she definitely has some things in mind.





	Thoughts and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> uHHH this is my first thing published on here so be nice h
> 
> i was gonna make this pearl x marina but with 3x8 you can be flexible with their personalities so HEY HO
> 
> thank you for being here <:

"are you tired, three?"  
eight walked into the room, a soft and gentle smile across her face. the two were currently in three's apartment block, and had recently come back from a more 'chilled' mission.

"no," the inkling replied, her eyes scanning her own room, "i'm just thinking."  
the third agent did this often- saying she was thinking and then came up with some odd theory and never spoke about it again. sometimes eight thought it was her speaking about her past missions- traumatic experiences- and just let her do it.

eight moved fully into the room and closed the door, since she had been standing within the doorway. her and three were decently close friends, and after having fought eachother twice, they felt some sort of general connection.

when eight had left the metro, she insisted on three to tell her the ropes of inkopolis, and that three would be the one to be her guide. at first, three was quite apprehensive of such a declaration. she was not the social type.

however... when three realised that eight was pretty hopeless at tradition and customs in inkling nature, and decided to help her. nothing is more embarrassing than watching an octoling go up to a group of inklings and start talking about defeating a human statue in her spare time.

after a while, three began helping her out of not only pity, but out of pure want. she wanted to. it was odd, because she wasn't the passionate type, although eight was incredibly endearing and somehow she began liking her more and more.

"three, i thought we should go down town to get some drinks from Crusty Sean?" eight proposed the idea as she walked forward and sat next to three, who was currently on her own bed.

"drinks?" three hummed at the idea for a moment before shaking her head. she didn't really want to go out whilst it was nearing towards nighttime. even though it wasn't dangerous within inkopolis square, she didn't want to be out at dark.

it gave her memories.

"okay then! well, i don't mind what we do. i just wanna hang out with you for tonight!" the octoling smiled widely, her hands clapping together in a weird happiness that she always had. the inkling was both used to it and not.

although three's heart had jumped when she'd spoken about hanging out with her tonight. as much as three knew eight was an innocent person, it was still a mystery.  
for example, eight was quite... provocative. her agent gear was extremely tight and left nothing to the imagination. eight also liked to press her body up against three whenever she was excited or scared, which made her feel much more than she needed to.

it wasn't that three was perverted or anything. she wasn't. she never had been. it was simply because recently she'd been feelings things towards the other that she couldn't explain, and with romantic attraction came sexual feelings.

she'd thought about eight in a sexual way once or twice. well, more than once or twice. on nights when she was alone, her hand would unconsciously drift downward as she thought about the missions she had experienced that day with eight.

she'd think about how adorable eight was. that was always the first thought.  
but then she'd think about that uniform, and then her soft skin, and then her gentle touch. she'd think about how much eight liked to wear things that definitely made her look sexier than intended, and then her fingers would slip inside of herself just like that.

she was always soft with her masturbation, since she always thought about eight. if eight were to finger her, she'd probably do it softly too. that's what always pulled her to the edge- thinking about eight's fingers sliding and curling within her. eight's voice close to her ear and whispering gentle things. eight begging her to cum for her. that was always the end.

and boy, she would cum.

"three?" eight pulled the inkling out of her thoughts and three's face became a pale pink.  
"yes?" the agent pressed her thoughts away and her thighs together. eight watched her body language and tilted her head. was three uncomfortable?  
"are you okay, three?"

"yeah, im just.. thinking-"  
"about what?"  
three's body tightened a little, but she didn't make it obvious. her eyes moved over to eight and she looked at the concerned octoling. eight was too adorable. however, she obviously couldn't disclose her thoughts about her.

"just.. the missions." she wasn't lying.  
"missions?" the octoling echoed, and then smiled softly.  
"we're doing well so far! you're so good with splatting those sanitized troopers!"

three nodded as a thanks, but then realised eight's hand proceeding to move over hers-  
"and the way you use your weapons and subs professionally- you're amazingly good!" eight squeezed there's hand and the third agent became extremely pink in the face. she adverted her gaze from their hands as well as eight.

however, eight wasn't done with her praise. she scooted next to three and held her arm, pressing her chest against the inkling like she always does.  
"im so happy i can work with you! i learn a lot. you're so extremely smart and im happy to be able to be with you, three."

the coloured squid pressed her thighs together much tighter, her mind elsewhere. eight's chest was pressing against her arm- eight's relatively impressive tits were pressing against her arm- and she couldnt think properly. this happened most times eight did this, although usually she wasn't thinking about her seductively beforehand.

eight finally noticed the inkling looking more tense, and then somewhat noticed something else herself. the octoling smiled softly, her lips curling upwards, and she moved one leg over there's waist to straddle her.

"wh-"  
"three," eight was holding the other down softly, but also with slight domination, "do i.. impress you, too?"

with the octoling's face right up near hers, three couldn't respond with proper words. she was usually the monotone one- the cool one- however she was so easily embarrassed and that was probably her only weak point.

"i.."  
eight pressed her forehead against the other's, her lips so close. they looked soft and round, the ones that you could never stop kissing and biting and-

"you.. impress me.." three's voice was low, but not much of a difference from her usual tone. eight seemed satisfied with such an answer, however she didn't move. she did, however, have something else in mind.

"im going to kiss you now."  
"wH-"

eight pressed her- expectedly- soft and gentle lips against three's, her eyes closed and in a state of slight bliss. three didn't know how to react from the sudden movement, although she tried her best to respond to it naturally.

eight pushed her down, pinning her two hands with one as the other held her waist. the two girls were becoming pressed together more and more, their bodies slowly becoming warmer and feeling more pleasant.

"mmn-" eight spoke between kisses, "i can't help it... i know you were thinking of me this way.."

three's face was probably the second hottest part of her body at that moment, and she couldn't even explain how hot thefirst was. everything she wanted and more was coming towards her at full speed, and she wanted nothing else.

and then, she had more.

eight's hand felt over the other's shorts, already able to feel the arousal between her legs. she giggled as she moved her lips off of three, moving to her neck and whispering soft- but dirty- words close to her ear.

"you've wanted me for a while, no?"  
three whined gently, eight's fingers moving across her tight shorts as she moaned. her fingers dipped around the curves and her pussy was extremely prominent through the clothing.

"tell me, three-" her fingers pressed against her wetness through the fabric, "- tell me how much you've wanted me."

the inkling never expected such dirty things from the octoling, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. her legs were becoming shaky and weak, even though she wasn't being touched directly.

"i.. e-eight.." three moaned her name and kept going with her sentence, "i.. i've wanted y-you for so longgg.." 

"good girl." eight smirked and immediately began going faster, her fingers touching every part of three's pussy that she could through the latex. the wet substance was slightly seeping through, and eight's fingers were becoming wetter and wetter.

"you're gonna cum through your shorts, okay?" eight has a dominating yet soft tone- probably only one that she could produce- as she looked at the third agent. the inkling nodded hastily, wanting to desperately climax from eight's fingers.

eight moved back to the girl's lips, kissing her constantly and making her breathing laboured. the octoling still mumbled dirty things about how wet she was and how three would make her cum simply from looking at her. 

the idea made three so incredibly aroused that, finally, she orgasmed within her shorts. and, as the eighth agent had said, she came as well simply from watching the other. 

the octoling slightly collapsed, but made sure to lay on top of three softly so she wasn't entirely crushing her. the two laid there, their thoughts occupied and their hands somewhat entertwined.

well, how's that for some gay agents.


End file.
